Eu te amo
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: 2º lugar no XII Challenge James e Lily do Fórum do 3V. Sabia que ao colocar um ponto ao final de "eu te amo", ele fica mais poderoso?


"Nascemos para amar. O amor é o princípio da existência  
e seu único fim." – Benjamin Disraeli

* * *

- Ela está falando com ele de novo. - James resmungou, de maneira taciturna.

Sirius apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto estendia o braço para pegar o livro de Transfiguração. Era um momento raro na história de Hogwarts: os Marotos estudando na Biblioteca.

- Dizem que eles são amigos.

James fez um barulho com a língua, irritado, mas o som foi abafado pela janela abrindo. Rajadas de vento fustigavam o castelo, e um chuvisco fino caía, muito para combinar com o humor do Maroto.

- Ele é um sonserino. - Peter observou. Nenhuma das pessoas na mesa precisava seguir o olhar de James para entender de quem eles estavam falando.

- Não há nenhuma regra explícita que proíba a amizade entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos, Pete. - Remus disse, em tom professoral.

- Só o bom-senso.

- Eu não entendo. Como é que ela pode gostar do Snape, que a xinga de sangue-ruim, e não gostar de mim, que nunca falei mal dela?

- Ela não gosta dele, James. Eles são só amigos.

- Maria me disse que eles se conhecem desde crianças.

- Está vendo, James? É como você e o Sirius.

Sirius parou o que estava fazendo e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você está me comparando a Snape?

James o ignorou, olhando descrente para Remus.

- Você não namoraria o Sirius, Prongs.

- Ah, pronto. - o outro reclamou. - Primeiro me xinga, depois duvida da minha sexualidade. E isso tudo por causa da Evans. Acho bom vocês ficarem juntos, porque isso é o mínimo que você pode fazer.

- Não se preocupe, Pads. - James fixou o olhar nos cabelos ruivos, que agora balançavam suavemente enquanto a garota ria. - Ela ainda vai gostar de mim.

-

- Então, como foi? - Maria disse, enquanto se sentava de pernas cruzadas na cama da amiga.

Lily desviou os olhos do romance água-com-açúcar que lia enquanto esperava o sono chegar.

- Como foi o quê?

- Que Alex e Bianca ficaram juntos. - a morena disse, irônica.

- Bem, não sei, comecei a ler...

- Lily! Estou falando da ronda!

- Ah, isso? Foi normal.

- Normal? - Maria parecia um pouco desapontada. - Você fica umas duas horas se esgueirando em corredores escuros de mãos dadas com o Potter e me diz que foi normal?

- Eu não estava de mãos dadas com ele!

- Bem, Diane, a mestra da espionagem, viu vocês e me contou uma história muito diferente.

- Diane é uma exagerada.

- Então você admite que houve romance?

- Ah, MacDonald, vá se catar! - Lily disse, colocando o livro na mesa de cabeceira e fechando o cortinado com um gesto da varinha, protegendo as duas de algum olhar bisbilhoteiro que estivesse acordado àquela hora.

- Ela disse que parecia amor à primeira vista.

Lily examinou um fio que se soltava da costura da manga do pijama.

- Tenho certeza que ela sobreviverá.

- Ora, e você?

- Eu também.

- Não, quero dizer, não está interessada?

Maria trocou as pernas de posição e curvou-se para frente.

- Lembre-se, querida, que eu dei uma boa olhada no homem durante o treino de Quadribol. Acho que nenhuma garota viva deixaria de suar um pouquinho vendo aqueles cabelos arrepiados.

- Eu nunca transpiro.

Rindo, Maria reclinou-se.

- Está falando com a sua melhor amiga há sete anos, Lils. O rapaz é interessado em você o bastante para continuar na Monitoria mesmo depois de toda a zoação dos amigos dele. Pense nas possibilidades.

- Talvez ele só goste do trabalho.

- E, talvez, os porcos voem. Não se sentiu tentada a entrar em um armário de vassouras nem uma vezinha?

- Não. - Apenas um milhão de vezes. - É a coisa mais sem classe que já existiu.

- Ah, é divertido. - falava com a experiência de uma garota que já entrara em um armário de vassouras umas cinco vezes. - Divirta-se, Lily. Você merece.

- Não acho que James Potter se classifique na categoria de diversão.

Perigo, pensou. Excitação, qualquer coisa mais e oh, sim, tentação.

- Você anda muito ressabiada.

- Talvez.

Era difícil não ser quando se estava apaixonada por James Potter.

-

Lily estava bêbada. Nunca tinha ficado bêbada antes, mas conseguia sentir que estava de porre. Ou pelo menos essa era a única explicação racional que conseguia encontrar para estar sentada na frente da lareira, às três e meia da manhã, tomando cerveja amanteigada com ninguém mais ninguém menos que James Potter.

Ele estava tão lindo, ela pensou, deitado estendido sobre o tapete desbotado, sorrindo e tamborilando os dedos ao som de uma música que só ele escutava.

- Sabia que é ruim ficar muito perto da lareira no inverno?

James deu de ombros.

- Eu gosto de lareiras. Elas sempre me lembraram você.

Lily riu.

- Sério?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, de uma maneira meio torta.

- Acho que é por causa do vermelho do fogo, não sei. Não! É o calor. É. É o calor que me lembra você. Você me faz sentir calor, sabia Lily?

Não, ela não sabia. Mas saber daquilo agitou alguma coisa dentro de Lily.

Devagar, ela mudou de posição e engatinhou até onde ele estava. Então, baixou o corpo até que seus lábios estivessem grudados nos dele.

James era tão misterioso e tão atrevido quanto ela sempre imaginara. A mão que ele enredara no cabelo dela era firme, e a boca dele, decidida. Houvera vezes em que se interrogara sobre o que sentiria ao beijá-lo, mas sempre reprimira aqueles pensamentos, aquela tentação. Desde o primeiro ano, quando ainda eram apenas crianças, ele sempre a repelira e atraíra ao mesmo tempo. Naquele instante, enquanto o beijava, compreendia o porquê.  
Ele era diferente.

De início, sentiu-se à vontade, segura, como se tivesse feito aquilo a vida inteira. Mas depois, quando James mordiscou-lhe delicadamente o lábio, teve a sensação de estar num terreno desconhecido, inexplorado.

Depois do que pareceu ser décadas, eles se separam ao mesmo tempo.

- É o calor. – James sussurrou, levemente rouco, o rosto dele ainda muito próximo do dela. – Definitivamente é o calor.

Lily sorriu, e voltou a beijá-lo.

-

- Aonde é que você está me levando, Potter? - ela perguntou, enquanto o seguia pelos jardins.

- Espere só mais um pouquinho e você vai ver, Lily.

- Está frio. – disse, sentindo a brisa fria se insinuar por dentro do seu casaco.

- Você está bem abrigada. - ele respondeu, puxando carinhosamente a ponta do cachecol dela.

A ruiva apenas resmungou alguma coisa, pensando que talvez fosse obrigação ele lhe emprestar um casaco. James sorriu.

Eles continuaram caminhando pelos jardins gelados, em silêncio. Soprava um vento frio, e o céu estava carregado. Entretanto, com a mão de Lily segura firme dentro da sua, James se sentia leve como um passarinho.

Pronto para voar.

- Potter, você está me levando para o campo de Quadribol! - ela exclamou, um tanto quanto indignada. O sorriso dele apenas aumentou.

- Você tem alguma objeção moral a campos de Quadribol?

- Bem... Não. - A ruiva respondeu, um tanto quanto confusa.

- Então vamos.

Ela o seguiu, meio aturdida, enquanto eles contornavam as arquibancadas.

- O que nós viemos fazer aqui, exatamente?

- Por Merlin, Lily, como você é curiosa!

Ela revirou os olhos.

James largou a mão dela e pegou a varinha dentro das vestes.

- Accio vassoura. Eu sabia que se eu trouxesse a vassoura comigo, você não viria de jeito nenhum. - ele comentou, enquanto pegava a vassoura que chegava zunindo, como comandada por algum jogador invisível.

Lily ficou imóvel.

- Eu não vou ficar sentada no frio enquanto você se exibe com a sua vassoura. - disse, muito séria.

- Eu nunca pediria uma coisa dessas, Lils. Dê-me um pouco mais de crédito. - o moreno respondeu, ligeiramente magoado.

Ela suspirou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Nós vamos voar. - ele disse, enquanto se acomodava na vassoura e estendia a mão para ela.

Lily olhou primeiro para a vassoura, e depois para ele.

- Acho que vou ficar aqui apenas assistindo você se exibir. - disse, se virando para sentar no primeiro degrau da arquibancada. Ele segurou a mão dela.

- Ah, qual é, Lils!

Ela o fitou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Eu não sou muito boa em voar. - disse, quando percebeu que ele não parecia disposto a desistir da idéia.

- Não tem problema, a vassoura faz a maior parte.

- James, eu estou falando sério. - Ela protestou, enquanto ele a puxava para cima da vassoura.

- Você enjoa? Pode tomar uma poção.

- Não. - Ela engoliu em seco e segurou o cabo da vassoura com as duas mãos, apertando com tanta força que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos. - Fico paralisada. Madame Hooch teve que me passar um trabalho teórico no primeiro ano, para que eu conseguisse me formar. Eu fui retirada da aula para não criar pânico nos outros estudantes.

Ele empurrou o cabelo dela para o lado, para enxergar melhor o seu rosto.

- Então, descobri seu ponto fraco. Do que é que você tem medo?

- Sobretudo, de cair.

- Tudo está na sua cabeça. - ele disse, descontraído. - Há um termo para isso.

- Morrer. - ela respondeu logo, fazendo-o rir. Suavemente, ele pousou uma das mãos sobre as dela. - Você parece ser bem habituado a isso.

- A morrer?

- Não, James, a voar. - ele deu impulso, fazendo a vassoura se elevar alguns metros no ar. - Embora agora tudo pareça a mesma coisa. - Lily completou, a voz estrangulada.

- Apenas relaxe, ruiva.

- Você sabia que se nós cairmos daqui, morreremos?

- O que é a vida sem um pouco de risco, não é mesmo? - ela ficou rígida, e James riu. - Você não vai cair. - disse, enquanto a aninhava nos braços. - Eu estou te segurando.

-

Maria fechou a porta com o quadril e seguiu a amiga para o quarto do pequeno apartamento. Sentando-se na beirada da cama, observou Lily dobrar nervosamente as roupas, esperando em silêncio.

- Tudo bem, você não vai me dizer o que aconteceu? – perguntou, depois de algum tempo.

- Nada aconteceu. – a ruiva respondeu, se virando para guardar uma pilha de roupas dentro do armário.

- Humm, certo. Você só resolveu arrumar todo o seu armário por diversão.

- Algumas pessoas gostam de dobrar roupas. – a outra respondeu defensivamente.

- Sim, sim, e algumas pessoas gostam de se pendurarem em ganchos de açougue. Sabe como é, tem louco para tudo. Qual é, Lily!

- Eu terminei com James.

- Por quê?!

- Você não vai acreditar no que ele fez! – a ruiva respondeu, sacudindo os cabelos para longe do rosto de maneira raivosa.

Maria ajeitou as botas, pensativamente.

- Oh meu Deus, Lily! Ele te traiu? – a morena exclamou de repente.

- Não, claro que não. – Lily parou o que estava fazendo, e franziu a testa. – Na verdade, acho que foi muito pior.

- Pior do que isso? Deixe me ver. Ele tem um caso com a Petúnia? – A ruiva negou, olhando de maneira engraçada para a amiga. – Então... Ele é gay?

- Por Deus, Maria! – jogando uma blusa de qualquer jeito em cima da cama, Lily bufou. – Ele me pediu em casamento.

A morena ficou olhando para a amiga em um silêncio aturdido.

- Isso é... ruim?

- É péssimo!

- Por quê? Ele tem um armário cheio de ex-esposas ou você está grávida do melhor amigo dele?

- Maria! Isso é sério! O filho da puta tinha até um anel de brilhantes!

- Você está de zoeira!

- Pois é. Não sei o que tinha na cabeça quando entrei num relacionamento assim. – Lily colocou as mãos na cintura e bufou, furiosa. Então Maria explodiu em gargalhadas.

Quando finalmente conseguiu parar, depois de vários minutos, a amiga a fitava com olhar magoado.

- Achei que você iria entender.

- Amiga, eu entendo. É por isso que estou rindo. Escute, você o ama?

Lily suspirou.

- Sim.

- Então. Quando o homem que ama, ama mesmo, quer construir uma vida ao seu lado, você deveria ficar exultante.

A ruiva passou a mão pelo rosto, cansada.

- Maria, nós estamos no meio de uma guerra. James e eu podemos morrer a qualquer momento.

- Todo mundo pode morrer a qualquer momento, Lils. Minha linda vovozinha, que Deus a tenha, nunca lutou em guerra nenhuma e morreu de repente. Ataque cardíaco. Entende o que eu quero dizer?

Lily se sentou do lado da amiga.

- E se eu não conseguir fazer tudo funcionar? Conseguir equilibrar tudo isso, sabe? Quero dizer, ele tem tanto talento, tanto brilho...

Comovida, Maria abraçou a amiga.

- Olha, ele te ama. Você o ama. Não importa o resto, vocês darão um jeito.

- Mas e se não der certo?

- Bem, você sempre terá sua amiga aqui para te apresentar a caras bonitos e te levar para as melhores festas.

Lily riu suavemente.

- Por que você não faz uma tentativa, Lils? O pior que pode acontecer é você sair dessa história rica. Não que o dinheiro dele importe, é claro. – Acrescentou, rapidamente.

A ruiva ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Acho que você tem razão, Maria.

A morena sorriu.

- Eu sempre tenho razão, querida.

-

- Nós ainda vamos ter um filho. – James disse, em tom professoral, completamente de porre. O que era apenas uma suspeita se tornou certeza. Ele e Sirius tinham feito uma escala em algum pub no caminho para a festa de despedida de solteiro de Alice e Frank.

Como ela mesma não estava completamente sóbria - depois das três horas _girls only_ tomando champagne e dry martini's com Maria - não se incomodou.

- É mesmo? – respondeu, achando divertida a maneira como ele estava comicamente sério. – E você já escolheu o nome dele, por acaso?

James abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la, para então franzir a testa concentrado.

Lily o observava sorrindo. Não, ele não tinha escolhido um nome ainda. E nem tinha idéia que o teste de gravidez que ela tinha feito mais cedo naquele dia tinha dado positivo. Correndo os olhos pelo salão, viu Maria aos beijos com Gideon Prewett, perto do balcão. A amiga não perdia tempo mesmo.

- Qual o seu nome? – James perguntou para o garçom que passava pela mesa deles.

- Harry Williams, senhor. – o funcionário respondeu, ligeiramente confuso.

Rindo abertamente agora, Lily sorriu e agradeceu o rapaz.

- Legal! O nome do nosso filho vai ser Harry. – James disse, de repente decidido.

- Vocês vão ter um filho? – Maria perguntou, se aproximando.

- Sim, e o nome dele vai ser Harry. – o moreno respondeu.

- Ah, que legal! Então você já contou para ele sobre o teste... – Lily se levantou em um pulo, de repente alarmada. Contar para James sobre a gravidez no meio da despedida de solteiro de Frank e Alice, quando ele estava bêbado e não iria lembrar de nada no dia seguinte, não era exatamente o que tinha em mente.

- Você não estava com Gideon, hein Maria?

- Ah, ele foi no banheiro. – a outra respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Vamos dançar então. – Lily disse, puxando a amiga para a pista de dança, onde Alice e Diane já se encontravam.

Para a infelicidade da ruiva, assim que elas chegaram lá, Rick James começou a berrar sua Super Freak¹ pelas caixas de som.

Há muitos anos atrás, as três, Maria, Diane e ela mesma, entupidas de chocolate e Delícias Gasosas e entediadas até a medula espinhal, resolveram criar uma coreografia louca para a música que por si só já era bastante constrangedora. Desde então, toda vez que a música tocava e uma delas começava a dançar, as outras duas tinha que largar tudo que estava fazendo e ir para a pista. Por isso, assim que Diane e Maria começaram a se sacudir no ritmo da música, Lily percebeu que não poderia escapar do mico.

Então, o que estava constrangedor se tornou hilário.

Maria, tentando rebolar até o chão, escorreu no chão meio molhado e tombou de quatro, batendo o cotovelo para não derrubar a taça de martini que segurava.

- _She's alright, she's alright!_ – a morena começou a berrar junto com a música, enquanto Lily se curvava, às gargalhadas e Diana continuava a dança, alheia a todo o resto.

Sem dúvida, aquela era uma maneira muito divertida de se comemorar.

-

Ela ouviu a porta bater. Com uma colher de pau, mexeu o molho com cuidado.

- Lils?

- Estou na cozinha. - informou, erguendo a voz, enquanto lavava as mãos.

James logo apareceu na porta, todo molhado.

- Eu tirei os sapatos, não se preocupe. - disse, quando viu que a esposa olhava para as marcas de lama em sua roupa, mais preocupada com os machucados do que com a sujeira.

- Não estou preocupada. - ela sorriu para ele. James se sentou numa das cadeiras da mesa no centro do cômodo. - Como foi?

Ela aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendia, e se deixou deslizar para o colo dele.

- Foi como uma detenção particularmente ruim. - ele disse, depois de algum tempo. Eles tinham como regra não falarem sobre as missões um com o outro, por questões de segurança, mas Lily sempre perguntava como é que fora.

Ela não falou nada. Com cuidado, retirou os fios de cabelo molhado do rosto dele.

- Sabia que ao colocar um ponto ao final de "eu te amo", ele fica mais poderoso? - disse, mudando de assunto.

- Por quê? - ele perguntou, encostando a testa gelada na dela.

- Porque aí você está fazendo uma declaração, e não somente uma frase.

James sorriu.

- Eu te amo. Ponto.

* * *

¹ Superfreak, música de Rick James, de 1981.

* * *

**N/A**: Presentinho pra vocês :) _Segundo lugar_ no Chall, e _Melhor Sentimento_ (carinho), não é demais?

Agradecimentos especiais à Donna Black, que betou essa fic, e as meninas do challenge, Gween e Dressa, pelo prêmio.

Ah, a cena da dança foi tipos totalmente baseada em fatos reais, ta? Haihuauhuahuauhaui

Beijocas.


End file.
